Goodbye Kacey, hello Robbie
by waterlooroad-fan-98
Summary: This is my take on the Kacey Barry story in Waterloo road.
1. Chapter 1-I'm not a girl, i'm a boy

**_This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry that it isn't any good but feel free to leave me any improvement ideas._**

**Kacey's pov**

I had just screamed at Barry, "I'M NOT A GIRL, I'M A BOY!" Barry was on his way to the cooler for attacking me and i knew he would tell mum and Dynasty as soon as he could. This wasn't going to be fun going home today, little did i know, that mum finding out wouldn't be the worst of my problems.

I walked slowly, nervously in the front door and before i even had a chance to close it. "KACEY GET IN HERE NOW!" This couldn't be good, but i just wanted to get it over with so i went into the living room where, uh oh Barry was already sitting with mum and Dyn. Mum was raging "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT KACEY?" Oh nice, i'm only in the house for two minutes and i'm already being yelled at.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GOING AROUND, TELLING EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE A BOY?" I knew that she wouldn't accept me

"sorry but it's true mum",

"what are talking about, Kacey? You clearly are a girl"

"you don't understand, i might look like a girl and have a girl's body but it isn't who i am, there is nothing you, me, Dyn or even Barry or anyone else can do about it!"

**Carol's** pov

Kacey was going on about being a boy, how could my baby girl be feeling like that. I always knew she was quite a tomboy and liked to hang about with boys but now that school was brainwashing her, to believe she really was a boy!

"Right Kacey, you ARE a girl and from now on you're going to dress like one! No more of this playing football rubbish either, especially not with the boys team."

"But mum, you know how much i love football, and i went through a lot just to get on the team, no way am i going to stop now and i don't even own any girly clothes so good that isn't going to happen either, alright.

"Oi, don't you dare talk to me like that. You will leave the team and you can wear Dynasty's clothes to school tomorrow while i have a word with Miss Diamond." Jeez that girl has a mouth on her.


	2. Chapter 2-getting ready

_**sorry this is rubbish so far.**_

**Kacey's pov**

I got up to get ready for school and nearly wet myself laughing when i saw the uniform with a skirt sitting at the end of my bed. Mum must surely be having a laugh, there is no way i would be seen dead in that thing.

"Kacey hurry up will you?" Dynasty was shouting on me, so i went to my wardrobe to get my uniform. OMG what i found was unbelievable, all of my clothes were gone and in their place was skirts and clothes that didn't even seem like something Dynasty would wear.

"MUM!" I yelled as loud as i could without my throat hurting "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES, THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS STUFF!"

"Shut up and just put it on Kacey, your old clothes are in the bin so put them on or i will come up there and put them on you myself."

No i couldn't let her do that and see the bandages, so i tortured myself by putting the uniform on and went downstairs.

"Mum, this is torture, why can't you just accept that i'm a boy?"

"I won't accept it because it's just a phase, but you can't go around school telling everyone. Oh if you think you are in trouble now, just you wait until your dad finds out; Now get in the car!"


	3. Chapter 3-The skirt

_**More characters coming in this chapter**_

**Dynasty's pov**

As usual Barry drove himself to school so he was already there when we got there. Kacey was refusing to get out the car in that horrible uniform, i can't say i blame her honestly.

"Come on Kace, it's going to be alright",

"no way, i am not moving, i look like a girl and i can't stand it!"

I didn't want to do this but she didn't leave me any choice, i told mum she wouldn't move,

"mum, Kacey won't come out",

"Kacey come on, don't make me drag you out of there."

This made her come out, she didn't want mum anywhere near her right now for making her wear that,

"just stick with me Kace."

**Barry's pov**

I was waiting on mum to get here with Kace and Dyn, i could see them walking over and, WOW Kace was wearing a skirt.

"What happened to Kacey mum, and who's this girl?"

"Pack it in will you Barry,"

"sorry mum, just joking"

**Kacey's pov**

We were all heading in to school to speak to Miss Diamond when Zoe appeared,

"Kacey, why are you wearing that?"

"Just leave it will you Zoe",

"right but i want to speak to you later then",

"whatever Zoe, a chat is the last thing on my mind right now."

Zoe walked away and we went into Miss Diamond's office, mum really didn't want to hear anything she was saying since she was standing up for me,

"There are plenty of options Kacey can decide on now to help her, doctor's for example can give her tablets stunting her puberty",

"...and why would she want that, she is just going through a phase that's all."

"mum, it's not a phase i really am a boy and having to dress like this makes me feel worse, i have an opinion too and in would love those tablets!"

mum walked out, she hated being stood up to. Dyn and Barry went to class but i just ran off to the toilets and cried."

**Zoe's pov**

Kacey was acting weird earlier and she was dressed like a girl with her mum, something must have happened to her yesterday, i couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened and went to the toilet instead of class. I could hear crying in a cubicle,

"Kacey?"

She came out of the cubicle with tears streaming down her face

"Kacey, what's wrong? Why are you dressed like that?"

"nothing, i told you to just leave it Zoe."

"I can't do that Kacey, tell me why you're dressed like a girl!"

"Oh i fancied a change from the trousers, what do you think? My mum made me didn't she."

"Oh Kacey, come to my locker i have spare clothes in there, this isn't right you can't wear this all day.


	4. Chapter 4-threatened

_**sorry i**_**took**_** so long to update.**_

**Kacey's pov**

Zoe took me to her locker to get a change of clothes and i had never changed faster. I was walking along the corridor as it was a free period but, oh no Barry was coming straight towards me.

"Kace, that's not the clothes mum told you to wear."  
"Yeah, i know but i'm a boy Baz, i don't wear skirts."

He pushed me against the wall told me to pack in all this boy stuff, or else!

**Barry's pov**

Kacey was determined she was a boy so i would have to prove it to her again, this time nobody would stop me.

"Kace how long are you going to keep up this stupid phase?"

"It's not a phase Barry, it's me ok. It's who i am, now just accept it, let me go and go to hell!"

**Tom's pov**

I was walking along the corridor and i could see Barry Barry going after Kacey again

"Barry let her go"

he saw me coming and ran off

"Are you alright Kacey?"

"Yeah, i'm fine sir. Barry just hasn't accepted me yet, that's all"

"all right, now the bells about to go so you head to the PRU."

**Kacey's pov**

I wonder what Barry meant by "or else", he never says that unless he's deadly serious!


	5. Chapter 5-the call

_**I am really, really sorry for leaving this for so long. I know Kacey's big storyline is long gone so i am making it totally up instead of following any story. I'm just getting back into writing this so just a short chapter sorry.**_

**Carol's pov**

The kids were all at school while i went back home leaving Barry to keep an eye on Kacey for me. Meanwhile i had a call to make-

"Hello is that Neil?"

"Hi babe course it's me"

"look i need to get you to talk to Kacey for me!"

"Why what has she done?"

"She keeps going around telling everyone that she's a boy"

"WHAT? I can't be hearing this right"

"oh you heard it right, she is acting like a freak"

"right i want her on the phone as soon as she gets home from school!"

"Right I'll get her to call you"

"good, bye Carol"

"bye Neil"

I came off the phone and sat in front of the TV to watch the Noble thoughts show, my favorite programme ever.


	6. Chapter 6-feeling scared

**Kacey's pov**

After school i waited outside for Dyn so we could walk home together, hopefully without Barry.

"Hey Dynasty"

"hia Kace, come on let's go"

we started walking home talking-

"Dyn, do you think mum will still be angry with me?"

"I dunno but you can go into your room if she is"

"ok then."

What a surprise, mum was still mad at me for something i can't help but Dynasty said she will take me shopping for new clothes at the weekend since mum put all my old ones in the bin.

**Carol's pov**

"Kacey before you go to your room, i want you to call your dad!"

"Why?"

"Just do it Kace! He wants a word"

"fine"

**Kacey's pov**

I went into the living room and phoned dad at the prison.

"Hi dad"

"alright Kace, how you doing?"

"Ok, What is it you want to talk about?"

"Your mum says you have been telling people you're a boy!"

"Yeah, i am a boy though"

"no you aren't a boy, you are an idiot for doing that"

"sorry but i am, i have the wrong body dad!

"Don't bother apologizing Kacey, just stop being stupid"

"what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, Barry can sort it"

"he threatened me dad"

"not my problem bye."

He hung up on me and i ran to my room crying.

**Dyn's pov**

I was reapplying my makeup when i heard Kacey crying in her room so i ran through to see her.

"Kacey? Can i come in?"

"Yeah, ok"

i walked in closing the door behind me and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I had to call dad and he is letting Barry do what he likes to punish me for being a boy!"

"Well then nothing will happen Kace, Barry won't hurt you"

"He threatened me today at school!"

"Wait til i get hold of him."


	7. Chapter 7-Confrontation

_**I have most of the storyline planned for this at last so feel free to leave a review.**_

**Dyn's pov**

Kacey had just told me what had happened and i knew mum would never believe Kacey or me over her precious Barry so i had to try to deal with him myself. I went down into the living room to speak to mum-

"Mum, where is Barry?"

"He went out with some girl, why?"

"He threatened Kacey and dad doesn't care!"

"Barry would never threaten Kace, your dad knows that so he just doesn't believe you!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe us over your precious Barry"

"he's my only son so he just needs more love so be nice to him"

"no he isnt Kacey is a boy and we all have to accept it including him, let me know when he gets back"

"I'll send him up!"

I went back upstairs and cuddled Kacey again until she fell asleep and i went back into my room to fix my makeup. A few hours later Barry came up.

**Barry's pov**

I got home after taking out my latest girlfriend hoping to relax but in our house that's never possible as i got sent up to talk to Dyn.

"Alright Dyn?"

"Get in here NOW!"

At her request i walked into her room

"how dare you threaten Kacey"

"Oh look that has nothing to do with you just let dad sort her then it will be my turn"

"no you're wrong because she is my little brother so i am already involved since dad is letting you do the punishing and mum couldn't care less what happens!"

"Ok then when she wakes up tell her to keep out my way for her own sake"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, STAY AWAY FROM KACEY!"

I was too tired to deal with this right now so i just walked out and went to bed.

**Carol's pov**

I did believe what Dynasty said but i couldn't care less honestly, if Baz wants to hurt that little brat then i will help him!


	8. Chapter 8-the football

**Kacey's pov**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed and went to have breakfast with mum and Dynasty but only mum was there-

"Mornin' mum, where's Dyn?"

"Barry took her to school already, obviously!"

"Oh ok, i guess i will walk myself then, do you know where my ball is?"

"How should i know, just hurry up!"

Mum seemed a bit off with me this morning, why did she have such a problem with me? I got to school and found Barry at my locker-

"Hey Kace"

"hi Barry"

"what took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my ball!"

"You mean this?"

He handed me a flattened ball.

"MY BALL!"

"You look surprised"

"what happened?"

"I warned you not to bother with football!"

"Wait so YOU burst my ball?"

"Yup, that was a warning. Stay away from me and mum or it will be more than the ball getting hurt!"

He walked away and i cried against the locker.

**Tom's pov**

I saw Kacey crying on my way to the classroom so of course i ran over to check on her-

"Kacey what's wrong?"

"Nothing sir i'm fine"

"you're crying Kace, tell me what it is"

"It's Baz!"

"Oh has he been upsetting you?"

I showed him the ball

"oh he burst the ball!"

"Yeah and he says he's gonna hurt ME next time!"

"He's your brother Kacey, i'm sure he didn't mean it."


End file.
